Facial performance capture is used for modern visual effects in various media works. For example, animated representations of subjects or actors can be generated for films, video games, or other media works using facial performance capture techniques. Facial performance capture has attracted much attention from the research community and evolved rapidly in recent decades. It is a goal to acquire the face in ever more detail to provide higher quality face shapes and dynamics. On the other hand, the area also seeks less constrained acquisition setups, which require less hardware and give the subject or actor more freedom to perform.